¿Sueño o realidad?
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: Cuando no sabes si lo que tanto has deseado, se h hecho realidad o ¿solo fue un sueño?


Si bien, cuando ella había llegado, toda su atención de dirigió a aquella chica parada enfrente de la multitud, era realmente llamativa, seria, sin una expresión en su rostro, acompañada de otras chicas, dio la bienvenida a las nuevas estudiantes Hikari quedo prendada de ella.

Aquella noche, Hikari, se encontraba en su habitación, el día había sido realmente agotador y no había tenido mucha suerte tampoco, todos sus intentos por acercarse al príncipe, habían sido en vano, peor aun, por el hecho de haber mirado a Otori Amane fijamente, había hecho, sin querer el ridículo delante de ella una bandeja con comida cayo al suelo estrepitosamente, ocasionando la risita de algunas chicas y la critica de otras, Hikari se sintió morir, mas aun, cuando noto que el príncipe la miraba se sonrojo, pero bajo la cabeza al notar su mirada en ella

-No fue mi día, el príncipe…

Sonrió tristemente, era hora de descansar, su corazón latía cada vez que recordaba a Otori Amane, pero no poda hacer nada mas que seguir intentando y la oportunidad tan valiosa que había tenido en la cafetera, solo había provocado que llamara la atención mas de lo necesario. Cansada y derrotada, decidió acostarse sin darse cuenta, que alguien la miraba detrás de su puerta

Cuando Hikari abrió los ojos, sintió una respiración cerca de la suya entre abrió los ojos y vio que alguien la miraba fijamente, aquella mirada era tan penetrante que rápidamente se incorporo

-¿Amane sama?

No, ¡eso era un sueño! Cómo seria posible que ella estuviera ah?

-No tienes de que preocuparte…

Amane tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Hikari y lo acercó al suyo lentamente, apenas había rozado los labios de ella, cuando sorpresivamente, esta última tomó la decisión de besarla apasionadamente, cosa que sorprendió a Amane, cuando tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire, Hikari sonrió tiernamente

-Si esto es un sueño, no quisiera despertar de el…

Y volvió a besar a Amane más apasionadamente que antes, haciendo que esta última sonriera, acomodando a Hikari en la cama, poco a poco el beso se cortó, la respiración de Hikari al sentir las traviesas manos de Amane, provocó que hiciera un gemido que provocó aun más a Amane

-¡A Amane ah!

Hikari se sonrojó los labios de Amane habían descendido lentamente por el cuello de la chica, lamiendo y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, Hikari no pudo más y soltó otro gemido, éste, aun más sonoro que el anterior: Amane había llegado a su pecho y jugueteaba lentamente, algo que desesperaba a Hikari y al mismo tiempo la excitaba aun mas, sentía el cuerpo quemarse al contacto con los labios de la chica

-¡Amane!

La chica sonrió maliciosamente de un tirón, quito la pijama de Hikari, quien se sonrojó aun mas dejando a Amane, completamente sorprendida, la dulce Hikari usaba ¡Un bikini de encaje, pero absolutamente nada arriba! Hikari se vea completamente sexy mas aun viendo el sonrojo en su rostro, tratando de cubrir su pecho, cosa que hizo que el cuerpo de Amane ardiera en deseos por poseerlo, lentamente, se acercó a Hikari y comenzó besando sus hombros lentamente, descendió poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho, jugueteó con su lengua y después, comenzó a probar uno de los pechos de Hikari, provocando nuevamente que Hikari ahogara un gemido, Amane sonrió

-No te cubras la boca, quiero escucharte

Hikari se sonrojó y lentamente Amane quitó la mano de Hikari de su boca, la comenzó a besar, esta vez apasionadamente, mientras que las manos de Amane, quitaban lentamente los nudos de aquel molesto bikini, hasta que finalmente dejó desnuda a la chica, sonrió y se acercó a ella aun mas, lentamente la acostó en la cama y poco a poco comenzó a bajar una de sus manos hasta llegar a su entrepierna, Amane acaricio complaciente y sonrió al ver a Hikari completamente húmeda

-¿Sabes? Me excita verte así

Sin decir nada mas, lamió con su lengua el pecho de Hikari, mientras que la mano derecha se encontraba un tanto ocupada abajo, acariciando y estimulando a Hikari, quien al sentir los dedos de Amane, dejo salir un gemido, lentamente, los labios de Amane comenzaron a bajar, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la chica, donde lentamente probo cada parte de ella, haciendo que de la boca de Hikari salieran gemidos mas fuertes y un tanto mas provocativos para Amane, quien finalmente logro que Hikari se arqueara

-¡Ah...! ¡Amane, mas! ¡Mas! ¡Ya no aguanto!

La chica sonrió y estimuló aun más a Hikari con su lengua, provocando que esta última terminara completamente húmeda y con gotas de sudor en todo su cuerpo

Amane se acerco a Hikari y la beso tiernamente

-Eres mía y de nadie mas

Hikari abrazo a Amane

-Te amo

Amane sonrió y beso el rostro de Hikari

-Yo también te amo

Fueron las ultimas palabras de Hikari mientras caía en un profundo sueño Horas, después, el sol se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación de Hikari despertó completamente descansada y relajada

-¿Amane? ¿Príncipe?

No encontró respuesta, no había nadie mas en la habitación, suspiró ¿Había sido un sueño? Suspiro profundamente ¡Habia sido tan real!

Hikari tomó un baño, automáticamente se vistió y salió hacia el pasillo, repentinamente, se detuvo en seco: Amane estaba delante suyo, era raro verla ahí, además, aquel sueño, hizo que se sonrojara aun mas. No supo que hacer, logró detenerse antes de tropezar con ella, Amane, por su parte, al darse cuenta que Hikari estaba ahí, simplemente sonrió, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Hikari, quien regreso rápidamente a su habitación y buscó desesperadamente algo entre su ropa interior y ¡no estaba! Siguió buscando pero no encontró nada hasta que lo encontró debajo de la cama

-Que yo recuerde ayer me dormí con esta ropa interior ¿Qué hacia tirada aquí?

Justo cuando termino de decir aquella frase, una silueta apareció en su puerta y casi imperceptiblemente, murmuró

-Y esto es solo el principio…

Hikari volteó al sentir la presencia de alguien en la puerta, pero la sombra, ya había desaparecido

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola a todos! He regresado con este nuevo Yuri! ¡Después de muuuucho tiempo y muuuucha paciencia! XD Así es, la inspiración se volvió a ir de vacaciones y no regreso hasta estas semanas bueno, ojala les haya gustado este fic! ¡El titulo, fue inspiración de Chise chan! ¡Ojala te guste!


End file.
